mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raiden
Fujin i dont get it how is fujin his enemy Tazza secura 05:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, remember to sign your name (write "~~~~" at the end of whatever you post on a talk page). Second of all, remember to start a new section with each new topic of discussion. And, third of all, to answer you question, Fujin has been considered Raiden's enemy since Fujin's biography from Armageddon. In it – to paraphrase – Fujin recognizes that Raiden has gone "dark" (since Raiden's biography from Deception), and allies himself with Kung Lao to take out Raiden and Liu Kang's corpse. Thank you for posting your question here instead of editing the page erroneously. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 10:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Too Many I think there are too many endings seriously i think we should put a gallery regardsScorp zero 09:06, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Each characther has their own ending in each and every game (if they are playable in the arcade ladder ofcourse.) so i don't think that there is any need of that. Alta1r 15:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Raiden info. cleared by unknown user. All teh information about Raiden has been cleared by, a supposedly, a troll/unknown user. It has been replaced by some inappropriate wording. Can an Admin sort this out? C-ch-cho-choc-choco-chocol-chocola-chocolat-chocolate-chocolate! 16:07, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Raiden's Visions? Can someone add the gallery of Raiden's visions? I have been looking for them. 23:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Here. They've actually been here for a while. Tremorfan94 00:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) raidens hat is raiden raiden without hes hat compares these pics and write answer below rwh.jpg|mka primary raiden mkaa.jpg|raiden mka alt Emoink15 06:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) 01:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Raiden's Abilities I have a few questions about Raiden's abilities. He could reform himself after his suicidal blast in Outworld but couldn't after he got killed by Shao Khan. So why couldn't he reform himself again? And could Raiden kill someone with his lightning? Because in the Deception Intro he only caused Shang Tsung and Quan Chi great pain. And Raiden would get weakend if he enters another realm than Earthrealm, but would it be possible that he would possess his full powers in every other realm? ShenLong Kazama 06:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, firstly, I'd say that Raiden was ONLY able to reanimate himself after his suicidal blast because it was just that: suicidal. It's definitely possible that if someone else were to destroy him, he could not reanimate himself. Also... Kahn never actually kills Raiden. Raiden sends the message to his former self a split-second before his would-be demise. On the topic of his lightning abilities, I'm thrilled that they've finally shown him killing cyborgs in MK9. It makes perfect sense that he controls electricity and can at least malfunction a cyborg. Also, if you just use common knowledge, maybe you could think of other ways he could kill with lightning. ie: against fire or water. I do, however, feel that Tsung and Quan Chi are far too strong of sorcerers to die from a simple electrical blast. And finally, as far as him godly powers are concerned, I don't believe much is said about whether or not he has his full abilities in any other realms save Earth and Outworld. His abilities are full on Earth and they weaken while in Outworld.DLKnightstick 05:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC) raiden I think that raiden is a very fun character to play as, But when he killed liu kang I lost all respect for him. His lighting attack is the only reason I win in the first mortal kombat. My favorite game is armageddon. Who agree`s? If raiden is you favorite character let me know and i`ll get back to you. I have a youtube channel were i`ll be playing some mortal kombat. Tell me which game I should play. my channel name is cheekybuttful I work with my friend so I can`t take all the credit. Raiden is the god of thunder, I mean what kind of person could stay made at that? Nic what is this place? Luis Rez Luis Rez (talk) 01:09, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay how come is it that Raiden in the opening cinematic sequence of mk deception (which is kind of my best due to the fighting style system) got beaten by Shang Tsung or should I say got floored after his soon-would-be victory over the Deadly Alliance before the Kobra flames finisher that was done with the combinrd might of the two vile sorcerers who once formed the Deadly Alliance. questions any one know what raiden's last name would be? Mollyandscorpion (talk) 19:48, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Doubt a God even has one.—Riley Heligo 21:24, April 18, 2013 (UTC) is there away to find out? Mollyandscorpion (talk) 22:49, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Unless you asked Ed Boon, he'd probably tell you he doesn't have one.—Riley Heligo 06:57, April 19, 2013 (UTC)